Quintessence
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Everyone knows how Wills powers over Quintessence weren't revealed until season 2 but what if Halinor had awoken them, and something lain dormat in Wills blood, earlier than expected. Pure hilarity and CRACK! that's what. Femslash some bashings, some slapping, and a bunch of other stuff to. Cause my insanity is going through the roof and this story shows it. Rated M for a reason.
1. the ski trip

**Will AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and how would things be if Halinor visited Will at her apartment once, in her apartment before Will left on the ski trip and unlocked some of Wills powers and talents, including Quintessence? Surprise Femslash pairing. OOC, Au and maybe some Bashing.)**

At a ski resort on Heatherfields inactive volcano everything was calm and peaceful, the only major thing going on was all the boys fussing over the new transfer student who claimed to be from Russia while the newly arrived Yan-lin and Caleb were sipping hot chocolate. That was until an enraged scream rang out throughout the resort and caused nearly everyone to have a heart attack.

"SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE TONIGHT!" The enraged voice of Wilhelmina 'Will' Vandom screamed causing the current Guardians of the veil, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Hay-lin, and Cornelia Hale to pale drastically as the enraged red head stormed from her room in nothing more than her bra and underwear.

"Ms. Vandom! What do you think your doin-" Principal Knickerbocker began shocked at the sight of the girl parading around in her undergarments in front of two dozen boys before she was cut off by the glare Will shot her and by Irma slapping her hand over the principals mouth. Everyone else was staring at Will in shock, she had pale ivory skin underneath her cloths, long well sculpted legs, a perfectly flat stomach, multiple scars all over her body, and a breast size that ranged in the 'E' sizes.

"Who stole my things, including my cloths, medical and maintenance kits?" Will asked in a softly dangerous voice as she glared at everyone with her arms crossed under her chest, not noticing as she accidently pushed her chest up slightly while lightning and static ran through her hair, up and down her left leg and up and down her right arm and accidently exposing a horrible looking cut on her stomach.

"Um Will. I know you're mad but-"Cornelia began but she shut up when Will cut her eyes towards her dangerously.

"Mad? I'm not mad. No. I was mad when I was diagnosed with a rare, incurable and uncontagious, form of tuberculosis when I was five. I was angry when my dad got in a car wreck that cost me my right arm and left leg when I was seven just because he wanted to drive home drunk. I was ticked off when some idiots kidnapped me and used me as a training dummy for torture techniques. I'm not mad. I'M FURIOUS!" Will said screaming the last two words and causing the rest of I.T.C.H. to gulp and shrink away from their seriously pissed off leader. They found out a few hours ago that a blond woman appeared in Wills apartment earlier and unlocked some strange power over lightning that Will had lying dormant inside of her and right now that power over lightning was showing as it coursed through her short red hair and it began thundering outside.

"Someone find her stuff before we end up flash fried!" Taranee shouted terrified as she cowered behind Knickerbocker so as to try and stay out of Wills line of sight.

"Irma, get the door." Will ordered when there was a sudden light knock at the cabin door, causing the water using jokester to immediately bolt towards the door and fling it open.

"I believe you lost something Will." A woman with long curly blond hair wearing a long blue and cream colored robe said with a slight smile on her lips as she looked at the furious red head. In the womans arms were Wills things that had gone missing.

"Halinor. Thank you for finding my things but what are you doing here?" Will asked with one eyebrow raised as she smiled thankfully at the blond woman while Hay-lin grabbed the things from the blonds hands and nearly broke the sound barrier in her hurry to get them back to Will.

"You left something back at my place when you spent the night last night so I decided to bring it to you. I just got out of my car when your things were thrown out of a window and nearly cracked my skull. I managed to get a glimpse at who was throwing them though." Halinor said smirking while Yan-lin was gapping at her rather unattractively.

"Who am I electrocuting tonight?" Will asked accepting her things from Hay-lin and pulling some medical tape from out of a first aid kit.

"You will electrocute no one. You may prank them within an inch of their sanity but no killing." Halinor deadpanned seriously while everyone watched as Will unrolled the tape and wrapped it securely around her chest, before slipping on a blue and pink T-shirt with a purple frog on it and pulling on some silk pajamas with dragons on them. The tape and shirt hid her large breast size but several students had taken pictures of her in all of her near naked pissed off glory.

"Fine. No murdering only pranking. Now whose sanity am I going to destroy?" Will asked opening her maintenance kit and taking out a few mechanical tools.

"That new girl you told me about, the one with the brownish red hair and blue eyes. Need a hand with your arm, pun not intended?" Halinor asked raising an eyebrow at the red head who merely gave her a deadpanned look and nodded. Halinor walked over and sat down on the ground next to Will, quickly snatching a wrench out of her hands and placing it far out of the red heads reach.

"Pranking her does not include throwing a wrench at her, no matter how much she may deserve it. Now let's get that sleeve off and see if you need any repairs." Halinor said staring at Will sternly before grabbing Wills hand and _pulling the skin off_. Everyone gasped in shock when Wills skin looked like it had been pulled off, only to reveal an automail arm underneath the false skin.

"Someone wake up Ms. Knickerbocker. It's not a big deal, just an automail arm." Will said when Knickerbocker put a hand to her head and fainted at the sight of the red heads missing arm. I.T.C.H. instantly ran to complete the red heads orders, not wanting to risk angering her right now. Will and Halinor were more than slightly amused when Irma and Cornelia began slapping the principal awake since Taranee and Hay-lin refused to do so.

"I am so using this as blackmail later." Will muttered earning a small snort of amusement from Halinor before the two went to work checking on the red heads automail arm.

"Okay you don't have any major damages yet but the elbow joint is starting to come loose which can definitely cause some problems later on." Halinor said examining Wills arm critically while Knickerbocker finally woke up after Irma splashed her with cold water.

"That means we'll need to tighten the bolts and screws before it starts malfunctioning." Will said nodding as she grabbed a screwdriver out of the mechanics kit and began tightening the screws where her elbow would be.

"You finish that up while I check your leg." Halinor said causing Will to nod again while Halinor pulled off the fake skin sleeve on Wills left leg to reveal an automail leg.

"If Ms. Knickerbocker faints again, slap her." Will ordered her fellow guardians who nodded when their principal looked woozy again. Taranee took pity on the old woman and lead her to a chair before she could collapse again while everyone watched as Halinor and Will repaired the few things wrong with Wills automail arm and leg.

"Pass me the small screwdriver, your ankle joint is coming loose." Halinor said causing Will to pass her the required item without even looking.

"There. All fixed up. How's it feel Will?" Halinor asked causing Will to test out her automail limbs quickly.

"It works better now, I still can't feel a thing with it though." Will answered with a deadpanned look that caused Halinor to chuckle sheepishly.

"Sorry standard question. Maybe I should just ask you how it's working instead of how it feels since its automail." Halinor said scratching the back of her neck sheepishly with a small apologetic grin on her face.

"Ya think?" Will asked raising an eyebrow at Halinor sardonically and causing her to blush slightly but stick out her tongue playfully. Will smirked before quickly pecking Halinor on the lips, causing the blond woman to blush lightly.

"I told you I'd do that if you stuck your tongue out." Will said smirking at Halinor who refused to meet anyone's eyes while the others at the cabin felt their jaws drop, their faces heat up, or both.

"W-Will. Did you just kiss that lady?" Matt Olsen asked looking at the red head wide eyed and with a blush on his face.

"Yeah so?" Will asked blinking slightly as she looked confused by everyones reaction.

"H-Halinor. Were you just kissed by Will?" Yan-lin asked her old friend wide eyed.

"Yeah so?" Halinor asked mimicking Wills response and earning a fond smile from the red head.

THUD! Ms. Knickerbocker just passed out again.

"Irma?" Will asked looking at her unsurprised brown haired friend who nodded.

"On it." Irma said before walking over and slapping Knickerbocker awake again.


	2. the girlfriend and transforming

**Will AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"Geez I give my girlfriend of two months a light kiss on the lips and my principal faints. Good thing I didn't all out make out with you right then huh Hali?" Will asked grinning impishly at the older woman who blushed darkly but refused to lose her composure.

"Yes, I doubt you'd want to have to explain why your principal died of a heart attack on a ski trip." Halinor responded forcing her blush down as she lightly smacked Will upside the back of her head and caused the red head to grin sheepishly.

"G-Girlfriend?" Matt asked staring at the girl he was harboring a secret crush on in shock.

"Mind telling me why I just saw someone I went to school with kissing one of my students, who's young enough to be your _grandchild_ Halinor?" Knickerbocker demanded glaring at Halinor after being awoken by Irma slapping her awake again.

"Er. You remember my special condition?" Halinor asked scratching the back of her neck sheepishly as she grinned at Knickerbocker who nodded in confusion.

"Well turns out that my special condition chose Will." Halinor said causing Knickerbocker and Yan-lins eyes to widen in understanding.

"Huh?" Cornelia asked inelegantly as she looked between Will, Knickerbocker, and Halinor confused and curious.

"I'll explain it better to you and the other three later but basically. Due to a special condition of Halis she has no control over who she falls in love with and should she fall in love with someone then it's for eternity and she can only fall in love with one person. In this case, me, and should either of us be unfaithful then somehow we'd both end up dying within an hour." Will said causing everyones eyes to widen at the implications while Knickerbocker fell into a chair heavily as if she were about to pass out again.

"I swear if you pass out or faint again then _I_ will slap you awake and you'd be lucky if I didn't use my automail arm to do it." Will warned the principal causing her four friends and Yan-lin to wince, Will could hit incredibly hard with her flesh and bone hand let alone with her automail one when she wanted too.

"Stop threatening her Will. She's one of my old friends and your principal." Halinor chastised her girlfriend who merely pouted at her playfully.

"Elyon, Mrs. Lin, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay-lin, and Ms. Knickerbocker. Follow us so that we can explain things more." Will said turning dead serious as she listed off the names.

"What about the rest of us?" Martin asked waving his hand in the air.

"If everyone else is wondering why I'm not gonna explain crap to you here's your answers. I either don't like you or don't trust you. End of story." Will said without missing a beat as she lead her group to the room she and the other Guardians and Elyon were supposed to share. Halinor gingerly sat down on Wills bed and almost instantly the red head was sitting on her lap nuzzling into her neck as she cuddled the much older woman.

"Sorry. My instincts have been telling me to do this since the moment I felt her nearby and I couldn't do this earlier since it would ruin the image we were trying to project." Will said grinning slightly sheepishly when she saw her friends raised eyebrows at the sudden change in behavior.

"Despite how we acted out there, and trust me we really were acting somewhat, Wills the submissive instead of the dominate that she appeared to be." Halinor said smirking down at the red head slightly as she wound her arms around said red head and held her close happily.

"Ms. Knickerbocker? You know about Meriddean and the Guardians and all right?" Will asked as she happily snuggled into her mate.

"Yes because I ran into Halinor and the others transforming once during my teenage years. How do you know about them?" Knickerbocker asked pushing her glasses up her nose in shock while the four other Guardians looked shocked and Elyon looked confused. In answer Will merely held up the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Because me, Irma, Tara, Nelia, and Hay-hay are the new Guardians. Better give you and Elyon a better demonstration I suppose. Guardians Unite!" Will said causing the five new Guardians to undergo the usual transformation with Will exclaiming 'Quintessence' instead of 'The Heart'. Halinor ran her eyes up and down Wills Guardian form which was like a slightly older version of Wills casual form and let out a low whistle that made Will blush but beam at her.

"What the?" Elyon asked staring at Cornelia and the others wide eyed while Ms. Knickerbocker was merely looking at them in surprise.

"I figured that since Ms. Knickerbocker knew about the Guardians and Meriddean and all back when Hali and Mrs. Lin were Guardians then it'd be okay to let her know that we were Guardians. Elyon deserves to know since she's Cornelias best friend and may be able to help cover for us if we need to go off world to take care of Phoebe or Cassandra." Will explained to her fellow Guardians who were giving her betrayed looks before they snickered at the mention of the two names.

"Phoebe and Cassandra?" Yan-lin asked looking at Will confused and curiously causing Irma and Hay-lin to just outright laugh.

"Of course. Princess Phoebe of Meriddean and her loyal snake Cassandra. They need better manners if they plan on inviting me to another slumber party. That last one was awful and they were downright rude to me. Throwing me into a pit with Blunk and an ignorant Caleb." Will said shaking her head sadly while the other four Guardians roared in laughter.

"Of course they really didn't like that I told Cassandra that she hit worse than some infants." Will added thoughtfully and earning more confused looks from Halinor, Knickerbocker and Elyon while Yan-lin had dawning realization in her eyes.

"You call Phobos and Cedric Phoebe and Cassandra behind their backs?" Yan-lin asked causing Halinors eyes to widen as well while Will smirked smugly.

"No. I call them that to their faces." Will said causing Halinor to chuckle while Yan-lin snickered before everything was interrupted by Elyon.

"Okay. What's going on here and why is Cornelia a giant fairy?!" Elyon demanded glaring at everyone in the room with her arms crossed across her chest and tapping her foot.


	3. explanations, threats, and blushes

**Will AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

Will and the girls spent the next hour explaining everything to both Knickerbocker and Elyon who finally believed them after they gave small demonstrations of their powers.

"Okay that explains a lot. You girls can count on me to cover for you should you need to go off world for whatever reason. Just give me some heads up first and keep me in the loop." Elyon said after getting over her shock and sitting down on the bed her and Cornelia were assigned to share.

"I'll cover for you as best as I can as well but don't expect me to change your grades and all without a very good reason." Knickerbocker said nodding to the younger guardians while Caleb left the room to make sure no one was trying to eavesdrop on the girls conversation, having to throw Martin and the transfer student away from the door the minute he stepped out into the hall.

"Now what's this about Will being your submissive mate? I thought Kadma was your mate after me and the others found the two of you making out in one of the schools supply closets." Yan-lin asked looking at Halinor and Will curiously, the red head never moving from her place cuddled up into Halinors lap.

"Me and Kat are both half Meriddean and it turns out that we have two mates. Kat is a full dominative so she has two mates, both submissive to her. I'm half dominative and half Submissive so I'm submissive to my dominate, which is Kat, but dominate to my submissive mate, which is Will. Believe me I'd prefer my submissive to be somewhere closer to my age but I don't have a choice. I imprinted on Will and that is that...although I still have to tell Kat that I found our submissive next time I see her though." Halinor explained as she nuzzled Wills hair lovingly.

"You're gonna force yourself on Will?" Irma asked in wide eyed shock since that was what came to almost everyones mind at the words 'submissive' and 'dominative'.

"What?! No! I'd never do that to Will and neither would Kat! Submissive just means that me and Kat will take care of Will and make sure that she's as safe and happy as she can be. As far as we're concerned Will is our world! We'd never do anything to hurt her. We'd rather kill ourselves first." Halinor said her head shooting up as she clutched Will tighter protectively while she stared at the younger Guardians in shock.

"It's alright girls. I know that Hali and Ms. Kadma would never harm me. It's not how it's done in this kind of submissive dominative relationship." Will soothed her friends nerves as she smiled at them for being so worried about her, and smiling even wider at how protective Halinor was of her.

"Don't bother with the formalities, princess. Kat will hate it if our little sub is so formal with her." Halinor said smiling into Wills short red hair as said red head beamed at the blond for the pet name.

"Okay. If you say so Hali." Will said more than happy to take her dominates words for it as the red head laid her head on the blonds shoulder and sighed contently, which earned her a small adoring smile from said blond dominate.

"Wait! If Will is a submissive then why is she the leader of the Guardians?" Cornelia asked confused since that made absolutely no sense to her or anyone else now that they really thought about it.

"I'm only submissive to my mates, Cornelia. Whenever they're not around and we're not acting like I'm the dom between me and Hali then I act like I normally do. Temper, foul curses, and hard hits the whole nine yards…well the curses are for when adults aren't around or the situation is appropriate." Will said adding this last bit thoughtfully as she tilted her head slightly, causing Halinor to steal a kiss from the red head who gave it willingly.

"I guess that makes sense…Ms. Halinor I may not know you well but as Wills best friend it is my duty to warn you. You hurt my friend and I _will_ burn you alive bit by bit got it?" Taranee said pushing her glasses up so that they glinted dangerously in the room light while the others suddenly turned dead serious as well.

"That's if I don't drown you first." Irma added her own threat while Cornelia and Hay-lin weren't far behind.

"And I don't suffocate you."

"While I burry you alive." The Earth and Air Guardians added their own threats respectively while Knickerbocker and Yan-lin wisely staid out of it and merely watched how pale Halinor turned at the threats.

"I may not have any magic or special abilities or known Will long but if you hurt her then I will hurt you in ways you've never thought possible. Got it?" Elyon added her own threat with a sickly sweet smile on her face as she looked at the blond former Guardian who nodded.

"I may not have known the girls long but Will is a friend and comrade and probably the closest thing I'll ever get or have to a sister. You hurt her and you can kiss your life and sanity goodbye." Caleb said poking his head through the door to give his threat when he had heard all the other threats the blond was getting. Caleb ignored the shocked looks he was getting as he closed the door and threw Matt away from it before he could overhear anything he shouldn't know.

"I'll glad take whatever you girls will do to me should I ever hurt Will but that's only if you can get to me before I kill myself or Kat gets to me first. Kat was the former Earth Guardian who is now the Queen of Zamballa so she can still use all of her powers and has the experience to cause me more pain than all of you combined." Halinor said dead serious as she looked at the others and tightened her hold on Will who was merely looking at everyone shocked at how protective they were of her.

"It's bedtime girls. Superheroes or not you need your sleep. Halinor, I'm not gonna threaten you like they did since I grew up knowing you so I know you'll never harm Will on purpose so, I'll let you stay with Will in her bed tonight since there's no spare beds. No funny business though or else I'll gut you like a fish." Knickerbocker said giving Halinor a sickly sweet smile while the blond pyrokenetic winced at the threat, having gone on a camping trip with her school as a teen and witnessed how Knickerbocker could and would easily and effortlessly gut a fish.

"There won't be any funny business Ms. Knickerbocker. Not only do we have to meet up with Kat first before any of that can happen but Hali also vowed that she would not come within a mile of me with those thoughts or intentions until I was at least seventeen." Will protested defensively as she blushed as red as her hair at the implications Ms. Knickerbocker had given.


	4. waking up and snow boards

**Will AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

The next morning the others woke up to see that Will was still sleeping curled up in Halinors arms sleeping peacefully while Halinor was holding her protectively even while asleep.

"They make such a cute pair to be honest. The only thing that bothers me is the large age difference between them. I mean Ms. Halinor is old enough to be Wills grandmother." Cornelia said shaking her head as she looked at the two mates before brushing her long blond hair until it was free of knots and tangles again.

"I know but it's really none of our business. As long as Will is happy and being taken care of then I'm happy. I don't know why or how it happened in such little time but Will feels kinda like a little sister to me, ya know?" Taranee asked earning nods from Irma, Hay-lin, and Elyon while Cornelia merely hummed slightly in agreement.

"She'll be happy that you all think that way." Halinor murmured sitting up slightly with a yawn punctuating her words.

"Man. It's been a long time since I've been able to sleep like that." Halinor said stretching slightly before smiling down at Will who had cuddled closer to her side in an effort to stay warm in the snowy climates.

"Why's that Ms. Halinor?" Hay-lin asked looking at the blond curiously and confusedly at her remark about not being able to sleep like that.

"Kandrakar, where I've been living for the last good many years, is literally a palace floating about the clouds with the sun always shining down on it. Do you know how hard it is to sleep in a marble palace that is filled to the brim with light?" Halinor asked looking at Hay-lin with one eyebrow raised and earning a small 'oh' of understanding from the young Air Guardian.

"Mmm. So warm and comfy." Will murmured in her sleep as she snuggled even closer to Halinor, almost lying on top of the blond. This caused her friends to snicker in amusement while Halinor blushed lightly before kissing Wills lips deeply.

"As much as I love you sleeping next to me, Will, it's time to wake up now." Halinor said after she pulled out of the kiss, leaving a few small bruises on the red heads lips.

"M'kay." Will agreed easily as she sat up and yawned, earning snickers of amusement from her friends when her hair stuck straight up due to static.

"Come on Will. Let's get your hair back to tamable levels." Cornelia said rolling her eyes in fond amusement at the red heads hair problem and picking up her hair brush again.

"Thanks Cornelia. Sometimes I swear Quintessence is a curse instead of a blessing." Will said pouting as her hair remained sticking straight up until Cornelia brushed it to make it lay flat like it normally did.

"We'd better bundle up and get ready to hit the slopes though. Who knows what'll happen today?" Taranee said pulling on an extra thick sweater and getting changed easily and quickly.

"Don't make me say anything or else I might jinx us." Irma said sounding dead serious despite the humorous gleam in her eyes.

"Ain't that the truth?" Cornelia said rolling her eyes heavenward as she finished brushing Wills hair and began to slip on her snow cloths too.

"Thanks Cornelia and Irma? Don't even think about it. We don't need you jinxing us and causing an avalanche or something." Will said causing Irmas mouth to snap closed with a pout on her face.

"Um Will? Where are your skis?" Hay-lin asked as all the girls got their skis ready except for Will who was smirking as she pulled on her 'skin sleeves' over her prosthetic limbs.

"Who said I'm skiing?" Will asked her smirk widening as she pulled out a snowboard and caused her friends to look at her.

"Huh?" Elyon asked raising an eyebrow at Will and wondering what the story was behind this.

"I said I hated skiing. I didn't say anything about snowboarding." Will said slinging her board over her prosthetic shoulder and carrying it as if she didn't even notice the looks she was getting from her friends, which she probably didn't.

"So despite this being a Ski trip where most of us will be skiing you brought a snowboard cause you hate skiing? That's…actually a pretty smart thing to do." Cornelia admitted with a small smile while the others nodded, Will didn't like skiing so therefore she wasn't going to ski despite this being a ski trip.

"No need to sound so surprised about it." Will said rolling her eyes while her friends merely grinned at one another for some reason none of them could explain.


	5. Hot Head and Avalanche

**Will AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"So she can't ski but she can snowboard like no one's business?" Matt asked aloud when the rest of the group of students got out to the slopes and watched as Will proceeded to snowboard like a boss.

"Apparently." Knickerbocker responded not being as surprised at this as she was about Wills fake limbs and girlfriend.

"Wait Hay-lin!" Knickerbocker said trying to get the air guardian to slow down or stop when she saw the Chinese teen skiing towards her quickly and mostly out of control. The group of students snickered slightly as Knickerbocker was pulled out of Hay-lins way just in the nick of time by Halinor who was smiling slightly in amusement.

"Really Katherine? After that rather amusing ski trip during our school days with Cassidy and Yan-lin you still don't get out of the way quick enough?" Halinor asked smiling at her old friend who flushed slightly and looked away at the reminder of that school trip.

"Don't remind me Halinor. I was in the hospital for a week after that because of Yan-lin and Cassidys bad stopping and turning speed." Knickerbocker said giving Yan-lin a mock glare and earning a sheepish grin from the older Chinese woman.

"You need to be quicker on your feet Kate." Yan-lin retorted without skipping a beat which earned her another mock glare from her old friend.

"Well ladies? One trip down the slopes for old times sake?" Knickerbocker asked dropping her mock glare with a sigh and instead smiling at her old school buddies.

"Who're you calling old?" Yan-lin demanded sounding highly offended while Halinor giggled behind one of her hands at her old teammates behavior.

"Easy girls easy. Remember you're only as old as you feel." Halinor spoke up trying to diffuse the oncoming play fight she could sense her two friends were about to start.

"That means that Yanni has been sixteen forever!" Knickerbocker exclaimed smirking slightly while Yanni smirked at her and Halinor giggled slightly.

"That means that you've been sixty three forever Kate!" Yanni retorted causing the two of them to butt horns and glare at one another with a look that initiated sparks.

"Race down the slopes to see who wins, Principal Bores?" Yan-lin challenged with a wide grin on her face while Knickerbocker returned it easily.

"I thought you'd never ask Grandma Noodle Head." Knickerbocker said as the two glared at one another while Halinor was standing behind them looking on in fond exasperation.

"Honestly you two? We're adults now and you two still fight like Kat and Cassidy?" Halinor asked in exasperation while Will stopped behind her and merely snickered at the two women exchanging glares.

"You know it! Are you in or what Halinor?" Knickerbocker asked grinning at the blond who merely began smirking and turned to look at Will.

"Come on Hot Head! Join the fun!" Yan-lin said causing Halinors eyebrow to twitch dangerously at the use of her old nickname.

"What have I told you about that old nickname Hurricane Breath?" Halinor asked slowly and dangerously which caused both Yan-lin and Knickerbocker to exchange grins and smirks.

"Not to use it. Why Hot Head?" Yan-lin asked smirking wider and wider as she quickly strapped on her skis with Knickerbocker not far behind while Will casually handed Halinor her snowboard.

"Run!" Knickerbocker yelled snickering as she and Yan-lin skied away from a fuming Halinor who took off after them on Wills snowboard.

"Get back here you two!" Halinor yelled after her friends with a smile on her face as she snowboarded after them while Will was snickering as she watched the three older women ski and snowboard away.

"Hey Tara. Why don't we set up a little water trap for Principal Knickerbocker and Yan-lin?" Will whispered to the fire guardian who grinned at her, understanding what she meant and focusing on the snow a little ways ahead of Knickerbocker and Yan-lin. Everyone watched as the snow melted into a small water puddle just big enough for the two women to fall in and not get injured not ten seconds before Knickerbocker and Yan-lin skied into it.

"Ahhh. This is better than a hot spring." Yan-lin said relaxing against the edge of the puddle and grinning which caused the guardians to burst out in laughter at the totally unexpected response.

"Haha! I should have expected that!" Knickerbocker said grinning up at Halinor as she towered over the two of them with an amused look on her face.

"I had nothing to do with it." Halinor responded almost immediately while the two other women looked confused for a second.

"Huh? But if you didn't then that means…" Yan-lin trailed off as she turned to look at Taranee who was snickering slightly behind her hand while Will wasn't even trying to hide her snickers.

"Nice one Taranee." Will said giving Taranee a pat on the back with her automail arm, which accidentally sent the poor glasses wearing girl falling face first into the snow.

"Opps. Sorry Taranee." Will apologized with a sheepish grin as she extended a hand to help her friend back to her feet.

"Avalanche!" One of the school boys yelled when the snow from a mountain top began to fall and crash down around the Guardians and Knickerbocker.


	6. Air Pockets and Mulans

**Will AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"Avalanche!" One of the school boys yelled when the snow from a mountain top began to fall and crash down around the Guardians and Knickerbocker.

"SON OF A MOTHER(BLEEPING) (BLEEP) (BLEEP)ER!" Will roared from inside a small air-pocket that she and three others, Taranee, Halinor, and Irma, made.

"If they didn't hear that then those kids need hearing aids." Halinor commented idly after taking her hands away from her ears for a moment while Taranee and Irma were massaging their ringing ears.

"Calm down Will. No one could have seen the avalanche coming." Halinor said wrapping her arms around Will as best as she could in the limited amount of space.

"I know but I'm about to pull a Mulan." Will growled out, before her voice returned to normal about halfway through the sentence because of a subatomic growl Halinor let out.

"Huh?" Taranee asked ever so elegantly in confusion and causing Will to smirk wickedly.

"I'm about to bust us out of here!" Will explained before thrusting her arm up and through the snow towards where air would be. The second her automail arm broke through the snow the group could hear some startled curses coming from a few teenagers from somewhere above them.

"They know we're here for sure now." Will said smirking at the startled curses before she began to pull herself up and out of the snow.

"Grab my hand and I'll pull you three through." Will told the other three as she shoved her automail arm back into the hole she made, accidently smacking Irmas hand and earning a yelp of pain.

"Sorry Irma." Will apologized sheepishly as she grabbed Irmas hand and yanked the brown haired girl out of the snow easily.

"It's okay I think." Irma said rubbing her now sore shoulder while Will stuck her hand back down into the hole to grab one of the others.

"You can pull up now Will." Taranee said after getting a nod from Halinor and grabbing the automail arm, yelping when Will suddenly yanked her up and through the hole.

"Your turn Hali." Will said sticking her arm back into the hole again almost instantly after releasing Taranee.

"Okay Will. Pull up whenever you're ready." Halinor called up to the red head who gently pulled the elder woman from the air pocket which earned her pouts from Taranee and Irma.

"Okay. Now that everyone from our air pocket is free let's try to find the others. Taranee try Cornelia and Hay-lins cell phones and see if you get an answer, Irma you and me are searching the old fashion way, Halinor go back up to the cabin and warm up before you catch hypothermia. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Will said sternly causing the other three to nod, even if Halinors was reluctant, and carry out her orders.


End file.
